Douce Mélodie
by KoraMinnie
Summary: Prologo. Levi Ackerman es un gran pianista de origen francés reconocido mundialmente, un día un chiquillo Eren Jäeger decide conocerlo ya que él lo admira, lo que no sabe que este "mocoso" tiene algo que ver en su vida pasada y que sus pesadillas tienen un gran significado, la vida de Levi no será la misma. - Reencarnación - Ooc y AU - RIREN
1. Prologo

**¡Hola! Les traigo otro proyecto mío, quiero tener dos trabajos ya que me gusta tener cosas que hacer ^w^. Dedico este Fic a "Levi x Eren Fan" y a "Shingeki no homo 0.2" espero que les guste este fic que tiene igual un tiempo que lo tenía en la cabeza. Si les gustó pronto dejaré el primer cap.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Fic Yaoi, personajes Ooc y AU, Reencarnación, Drama, sorpresas, LEMON.**

**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, los derechos autor para Isayama.**

* * *

_Prologo: Douce mélodie_

_La habitación se oscurecía cada vez más aunque las antorchas que estaban encendidas daban un leve resplandor que cada vez se marchitaba, sus ojos miraban a un cuerpo que se encontraba acuclillado en frente de él, la oscuridad negaba su visión, solo podía distinguir las ropas destrozadas de la personas que se encontraba ahí, lo que hizo estremecer fueron esos ojos color amarillo ámbar que lo miraban fijamente._

—_No tengo elección__—__ esas palabras salieron de sus labios ¿elección? Qué carajos estaba hablando. Su cuerpo por si solo comenzó a moverse hacía la persona, esta solo lo miraba fijamente, era como si un muerto lo mirara, sin vida._

—_Perdóname__— __tras mencionar esa palabra la persona que tenía enfrente dio un grito tirándose encima, lo que sucedió después estaba borroso, sentía un liquido recorrer en sus manos y una gran mancha roja expenderse debajo de él._

—_Le..vi…_

Rápidamente abrió sus ojos mirando el techo de su habitación, se despertó jadeante, su cuerpo sudaba frio y estaba temblando, nuevamente ese sueño, siempre que dormía aquellas imágenes aparecían en su cabeza, llegó a concluir que ya comenzaba a volverse loco pero lo descartó enseguida. Se incorporó de la cama dejando a un lado las sabanas que cubrían su medio desnudo cuerpo —Mierda, ¿Hasta cuándo tendré esta pesadilla?— murmuró llevando sus manos a la cara para quitar su cabello empapado del sudor de su frente, no comprendía el significado de ese sueño, recordaba esos ojos, amarillos ámbar que lo perforaban, pero, fue ese susurro que pronunció su nombre. Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, su cuerpo estaba pegajoso por el sudor, era desagradable completamente, un buen baño ayudaría a calmarse, tenía que pensar en otro cosa. En la ducha, el agua templada que caía sobre sus cabellos azabaches le llenaban de paz, aunque era un baño rápido, debía irse muy temprano a su academia de música, era el director y maestro, su deber era poner el ejemplo.

—Urg…— gruño a lo bajo, hoy no tenía ganas de ir a su estúpida academia, pero sabía que si se ausentara el estúpido de Zoe lo llamaría y lo fastidiaría como si no hubiese mañana, no hay alternativa. Salió de la regadera tomando una toalla para enrollarla en su cintura, como el baño conectaba a su armario, solo al abrir una puerta tenía la accesibilidad a sus prendas, las ropas de hoy era una camisa gris, pantalones de mezclilla y un saco color negro, los colores oscuros favorecían su tono de piel y sus ojos color verde olivo llegando a gris, además, le gustaba los colores oscuros, en ese gran armario era difícil encontrar algo de color que no fuera oscuro. Se miró en el espejo para acomodar el cuello de su prenda, solo faltaba una cosa y ya podía irse, arreglo sus largos cabellos azabaches que le llegaban hasta el final de su cuello, algunas veces solo le bastaba una coleta de caballo para peinarse pero no era su estilo, solo unas cepilladas y listo, estaría espectacular como siempre, por algo fue nombrado como el compositor más atractivo en varias ocasiones. En la sala tomando sus llaves, su celular comenzó a sonar, seguramente sería la persona más molestosa del planeta, y si, era esa persona.

—Qué mierda quieres Zoe— soltó como si nada al contestar la llamada, se escucho risa del hombre que se encontraba en la otra línea.

—¡Enanín! Te tengo algo que te encantará— la voz del chico era chillona y frustrante, solo faltaba que fuera un poco aguda para sonar como una estúpida mujer, básicamente, era como una mujer pero con pene.

—Si es otra presentación, ni te hagas ilusiones, estoy retirado.

—El gran pianista Levi Ackerman no quiere volver a los escenarios, que desilusión— Zoe fingió una voz más desesperante que de costumbre, cuando lo vea le rompería su boca para ya no escucharlo otra vez —Pero no es eso.

—¿Uhm?— le sorprendió escuchar eso, siempre Hanji le hablaba para que fuera a una presentación o recital que había conseguido para él, pero al parecer su representante tenía otra cosa debajo de la manga —Entonces habla estúpido cuatro ojos.

—Como eres un artista reconocido te invitaron a la presentación de niño prodigio "Manos de Ángel" que será mañana— Escuchaba atentamente al hombre, hasta que oyó "Manos de Ángel" se extraño, nunca escucho sobre él y más ¿Quién se apodaría de esa forma?

—Y ¿Quién mierda es ese niño? Nunca oí sobre él— la risa del ajeno resonó con fuerza casi dejando sordo al ojigrís.

—Hay levi, estas tan metido en tu mundo que te pierdes de las cosas— ¿Qué carajos quiso decir? —Ese niño, es sin más ni menos que Eren Jäeger, el mejor violinista de Alemania— Cuando escuchó ese nombre su corazón dio un revuelo, no supo explicar pero juraría que escucho ese nombre en alguna parte —Entonces ¿Aceptas?

—Iré— mencionó en seguida el azabache, pensó que sería interesante que tan bueno era ese mocoso para que le proclamarán "niño prodigio".

—Jajajaja, excelente, ya que dije que si a los organizadores— dijo Zoe entre unas risas, eso hizo que el azabache abriera ampliamente sus ojos.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! Maldito cuatro ojos te mataré cuando te vea.

—Bye, bye, Enanín— sin más, colgó dejando al ojigrís enfurecido, ese loco siempre hacía las cosas sin consultarlo, estaba seguro que lo matará, pero en su mente resonaba el nombre del chico que le mencionaron en unos momentos.

—Eren...uhm interesante— murmuró para sí mismo, presentía que será una presentación algo divertida.

* * *

**Antes de todo, siempre me pregunte como se vería Hanji en Hombre ya que Isayama dijo que dejáramos a la imaginación el sexo del personaje y como estábamos acostumbradas a una Hanji mujer, yo quise hacer la excepción en esta historia, por eso Hanji es un Hombre. En Levi lo deje con el cabello largo ya que me encantó como se ve pero más adelante habrá cambios, aquí les dejo un Link de un dibujo que hice de Levi con esa imagen para que se lo imaginen, igual dejaré el link en mi perfil.**

**Link: . /3cc6a5d963b5b5123ed13d48296beeb4/tumblr_n8d17oGwMb1s40o7ho1_ **

**Más adelante intentaré dibujar a Hanji de hombre, solo denme tiempo xD**

**Dejen un lindo Review, Follow y Favorite –Corazón gay aquí-**


	2. 1 Partitura

**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, derechos de autor para Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias: Fanfiction yaoi (si no te gusta, tienes todo el derecho de no leer, si es lo contrario, disfrutalo), Rencarnación, Lemon (más adelante), personajes AU y creo que un poco de OOC, Hanji es un hombre pero sigue siendo la misma loca de siempre(?).**

**Notas al final, disfruten**

* * *

_Capítulo 1: partitura_

_**Tu corazón está vacío y solitario, como una partitura sin ser tocada…**_

_**Déjame ser el que escriba una dulce melodía, creando maravillosas notas que serían la historia de tu vida**_

. . .

Una suave y dulce melodía típica de cada mañana comenzó a escucharse entre los pasillos de la academia, uno podía explicar que aquella melodía era como un canto de un hermoso Ángel, delicado, perfecto, hermoso; sin duda alguna ese hombre era un genio de la música, aunque su rostro de facciones finas que no mostraba emoción alguna, sus largos cabellos color azabaches que llegaban hasta el final de su cuello, cualquiera puede pensar que era un tipo sin corazón sin sentimientos pero al tocar las teclas del piano, era diferente, ahí podía expresar los sentimientos que tanto esconde en lo profundo de su corazón, el enojo, desesperación, tristeza, alegría, se podía captar todo en cada nota. La mediana anatomía del hombre se encontraba enfrente de su _amado_ piano, entre sus manos sostenía las partituras que desde hace un tiempo comenzó a componer, apenas llevaba la mitad de la canción por culpa de la rutina y el trabajo que debía hacer en su academia de música, pero aprovechaba esos pocos espacios libres para hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer, componer.

―Algo no está bien― murmuró con algo de enojó mientras analizaba con cuidado las notas que recién escribió en la partitura, un acorde no encajaba bien con el "_si bemol" _ haciendo que toda la melodía se desparejaba al final, chasqueo la lengua volviendo sus blancas manos para volver a tocar y tratar de encajar todo. Entre el dulce sonido del piano se pudo percibir el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse al igual de unos pasos, el hombre de cabellos azabaches dejó de tocar para encontrarse con la persona que no aguantaba para nada en todo el universo, el tipo que lograba sacarle su mal genio en pocos segundos.

―Que hermosa melodía enaín― Dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños largos atados en una coleta, que para ser un tipo parecía más una chica por tanto rasgos finos en su cara, sus ojos cafés oscuros ocultos detrás de sus gafas miraba al azabache con una leve risa en sus labios ―No te entiendo para nada Levi, creas maravillosas melodías y no quieres volver a los escenarios. Eres un tipo muy extraño.

―¿Extraño? Habla un maldito loco estúpido que no sabe tocar la puerta antes de entrar― El azabache miró con sus ojos verdes olivos que llegan hasta un tono gris con enojo, odiaba con todo el alma que le interrumpieran en sus horas libres mientras componía ―Sabes que tengo mis razones por haber dejado los escenarios― Un incómodos silencio apareció inquietando al azabache, soltó un suspiro ignorando sus pensamientos, no volvería a recordar esos días ―¿Qué quieres Hanji?

El castaño se sentó junto con el ojigís mientras llevaba su mano al hombro ajeno tomando las partituras que andaba escribiendo el azabache, la estatura de los dos era totalmente desemejante, por desgracia Levi tenía una estatura de 165 centímetros mientras que Hanji medía ocho centímetros más y de eso se aprovechaba el castaño para burlarse aunque resulte golpeado por el más bajo sin importarle que fuera su manager y subdirector de su academia.

―Vine para saber si siempre irás a la presentación del "Manos de Ángel" de hoy― Mencionó mientras miraba las partituras, el ojigrís chasqueo la lengua cruzando sus brazos, realmente no sabía si de ir a esa presentación, no conocía a ese chico que tanto hablan y adulan, ya estaba invitado, además conocerlo no estaría mal, sería un pasar el rato ―¿Irás, no?

―Iré, solo si me dejas en paz estúpido cuatro ojos― Vencido musitó el azabache quitándole las partituras al castaño, acomodó estos en el atril volviendo a tocar las dulces notas que andaba componiendo

―¡Sabía que no fallarías Levicito!― Hanji se le había lanzado abrazándolo mientras tocaba, el azabache al sorprenderse por aquella molestosa acción de dio un codazo directo ―y certero―en el estomagó haciendo que el castaño cayera de espaldas al suelo tosiendo por la falta de airé que le provocó el golpe y como si nada volvió nuevamente con el piano ignorando a su adolorido amigo en el suelo.

.

* * *

.

―Eren― la voz gruesa de un hombre de cabellos color canela oscuros largos junto con un fino bigote y una pequeña barba puntiaguda llamó la atención del joven Eren Jäeger donde se encontraba en su cuarto practicando como de costumbre el violín, Eren era conocido como el niño prodigio el "Manos de Ángel", desde muy pequeño sentía una gran atracción hacia la música clásica y el violín, fue sorprendente que tan corta edad había logrado un talento tocando, lograba crear hermosas y dulces melodías, al igual que poder tocar con facilidad grandes obras clásicas, por ello se había ganado la fama en el mundo de la música clásica. El muchacho dejó a un lado su apreciado instrumento para voltear a ver con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas que llegaban a un toque de aguamarina, el joven era prácticamente hermoso, su piel morena lisa y suave sin ninguna imperfección, cuerpo esbelto pero bien formado, cualquiera se quedaría maravillado al verlo. Al notar que su padre Grisha Jäeger había entrado en su habitación se levantó para dirigirse hacia él.

―¿Qué pasa padre?― preguntó curioso ya que el mayor no entraba así de la nada a su cuarto sin tener algo importante que decir

―¿Puedes bajar al comedor? Tengo que decirte algo importante― sin decir más Grisha salió del cuarto dejando solo al joven de cabellos canelas, a lo dicho de su padre quedó algo pensativo, la última vez estuvieron en el comedor de esa manera fue por una noticia donde su vida cambiaría para siempre, recordó el momento donde le habían informado que su madre Carla tuvo que internarse con urgencia al hospital donde su padre era el medico principal por la culpa del cáncer en el páncreas que por desgracia se le había diagnosticado muy tarde, no sabía mucho sobre la medicina pero atreves de Grisha ese tipo de cáncer era uno de los peores, desde ese día su padre se ausentaba por días o semanas intentando curar a Carla pero siempre fallaba, no culpaba el mal humor de Grisha, era la desesperación que lo causaba y él igual siente lo mismo, lo único que quiere es ver aquella cálida sonrisa en los labios de su madre, ella era muy hermosa de verdad, era una mujer de estatura media con ojos color ámbar claro que expresaba dulzura, cabellos largos y negros que siempre los amarraba con un listón en la parte baja, piel semi bronceada, cualquiera se enamoraría de ella y Grisha era muy afortunado de tenerla, siempre fue dedicada a su familia y sobre todo a sus hijos que por la enfermedad ya no podía, pero no le importaba, era muy fuerte y salía adelante.

El joven moreno bajó las escaleras de esa gran casa que particularmente siempre se siente vacía y se dirigió al comedor que justamente estaba como se lo imaginó. Ahí se encontraba su padre sentado al inicio de la mesa con las manos entrelazadas y mostrando su expresión seria, a lado de él se hallaba su hermana, mejor dicho, su hermanastra Mikasa Ackerman, una chica hermosa de piel blanca como la porcelana, cabellos negros más oscuros que la noche al igual que sus ojos, ella no mostraba tantas emociones desde el día que llegó a la familia, debe ser por el dolor de haber perdido a sus padres cuando era un niña y que nadie de su familia la reclamará, los Jäeger decidieron adoptarla y desde entonces ha sido parte de la familia, Mikasa es como una madre para Eren, siempre lo anda cuidando sobreprotegiéndolo hasta hacerle enojar.

Al percatarse de la presencia del ojiverde, Grisha lo miró entendiendo su mano señalando la silla desocupada ―Siéntate Eren― el moreno obedeció a su padre sentándose sin quitar la mirada hacia él, el mayor acomodó sus lentes que ocultaba sus ojos marrón claro y aclaró su garganta ―Los he traído aquí para darles una noticia importante― comenzó a hablar sin quitar su semblante serio ―Como sabemos que viene muy pronto tu cumplirás 17 años Eren, decidí cumplir tu deseo de ir a Francia― a las palabras de su padre, el moreno abrió ampliamente sus ojos sorprendido, desde pequeño su segundo sueño siempre fue ir a Francia pero con la condición que se encontraba su madre adoptó por olvidarse de eso.

―¡¿E-en serio?! ¿Podré visitar Francia?― Exclamó emocionado levantándose del asiento como reacción a la noticia.

―Aún no he terminado de hablar, siéntate― avergonzado por su actitud obedeció nuevamente sentándose poniendo más atención al mayor ―No iras a visitar Francia Eren― aquello dejó confundido al ojiverde, había dicho que iría y ahora que no, ¿Dónde se dirigía esta conversación? ―Nos mudaremos a Francia, ya tengo todo listo, la casa, mi trabajo y el traslado de tu madre.

―¿De verdad? ¡Genial!― la alegría era mayor para el moreno, entonces no solo visitaría más bien viviría en el país que tanto le gusta y donde su mejor amigo de la infancia Armin se había mudado hace unos años, no solo era por eso, en Francia vivía el compositor que tanto admiraba, esto era como una oportunidad para poder conocerlo.

―También, tendrás una presentación en unos días en el _Palais Garnier_*, es una gran oportunidad para ti Eren, asistirán varios compositores y personas muy importante de París― A todo esto, el castaño estaba maravillado, tocar en unos de los teatros más importantes y característicos de la capital francesa, ya no sabía que decir solo preguntar cuando se irían ―Partimos mañana― Al parecer Grisha leyó su mente o más bien, Eren era como un libro abierto. Mikasa por su parte solo esbozaba una leve y sutil sonrisa al notar la alegría del moreno, ella es feliz si Eren es feliz. Los dos jóvenes de levantaron de la mesa con permiso del mayor para dirigirse a sus habitaciones para comenzar a empacar, Alexandra Tarnoski la ama de llaves de la casa que estaba cerca preguntó a los dos si necesitaban ayuda con sus cosas para empacarlas, Mikasa sin duda aceptó pero Eren no, era su orgullo, él lo haría solo, Alexandra dio una reverencia yendo primero a la habitación de la joven dejándolos solos en las escaleras, el ojiverde andaba algo pensativo y eso lo notó la pelinegro.

―¿Qué tanto piensas? Eren― preguntó curiosa mirando al castaño, que al oírla salió de sus profundos pensares para darle una mirada ―¿No estás pensando en él otra vez?

―¿Crees que este en mi presentación? Realmente me gustaría conocerlo personalmente― comentó el castaño, desde pequeño admiraba a ese compositor, amaba las canciones tan dulces y hermosas que lograba sacar sus manos con el piano. Mikasa lo miraba fijamente con su semblante serio, dio un suspiro continuando a subir las escaleras.

―No creo que este, está retirado, ya no cuenta como compositor― la voz neutral de la pelinegro enojo un poco al moreno, siempre ella era así al tema.

―Él todavía es un compositor, además es y fue uno de los grandes músicos de toda Francia Mikasa, no entiendo tu desprecio, tienen el mismo apellido, pueden ser familia― Mikasa detuvo de caminar al momento que escuchó al castaño, volteo su mirada algo afilada y sería hacía Eren.

―Que tengamos el mismo apellido es pura coincidencia, no significa que seamos familia― Eren se sorprendió al notar la frialdad en la voz de su hermana, sabía que no le agradaba oír sobre aquel compositor pero no para tanto ―Ya empaquemos nuestras cosas― el ojiverde se quedó callado subiendo lo que faltaba de las escaleras aún algo sorprendido por la actitud de Mikasa, era mejor quedarse callado mientras, aunque hay cosas que no comprende completamente de la pelinegra.

. . .

Después de haber empacado todo e ir al avión que Grisha logró conseguir solo para ellas ya que por el estado de Carla tenía que llevar a los médicos asignados que la cuidaban y el equipo especializados, era un gasto grande pero todo por la salud de su madre. Eren se encontraba más que feliz como un niño pequeño, entre el vuelo había hablado con su madre por unos minutos explicándole lo grandioso que era el gran compositor Levi Ackerman y que si lo conocía sin duda se lo presentaría, Carla le sonreía al verlo tan entusiasmado y feliz, el castaño igual le mencionó sobré su presentación en el _Palais Garnier_ ―Sé que lo harás maravilloso Eren, como siempre― murmuró con levedad levantando su mano para acariciar la mejilla del castaño que al sentirla tomo ésta con suavidad.

―Todas las canciones que tocaré te las dedicaré mamá, verás que estarás orgullosa de mi― mencionó esbozando una amplia sonrisa, Carla soltó una leve risa para llevar su mano que acariciaba la mejilla del moreno hasta sus cabellos acariciando estos igualmente.

―Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti Eren― dicho esto, el castaño se levantó para besar la frente de su madre y susurrar un "te amo" nunca dejará de decírselo, ya que el temor de perderla oscurece su puro corazón.

El vuelo no tardó demasiado, fue aproximadamente de una hora y media, llegando al _Aeropuerto de Roissy-Charles de Gaulle* _ bajaron del avión en la terminal 1 donde un joven de entre 16 y 17 años de estatura pequeña con cabellos rubios hasta llegar a dorados y ojos azules esperaba con un letrero en sus manos donde tenía escrito "Bienvenue Eren et Mikasa", con sus orbes intentaba visualizar a su mejor amigo que vendría a vivir a Francia, entre la multitud que caminaba al fin pudo ver esa cabellera castaña y azabache de sus amigos ―¡Eren! ¡Mikasa!― corrió hacía ellos con la pancarta en sus manos, los dos al oír su chico llevaron sus miradas al pequeño rubio, Eren igual corrió hacia él dándose un gran abrazo de reencuentro, era como 5 años que veía a su mejor amigo.

―¡Me alegra volver a verte Armin!― dijo mientras abrazaba la anatomía del ojiazul, Armin se deshizo el abrazo para mirarle con una sonrisa en sus labios.

―También me alegra verte Eren, me alegra tanto que vivas en Francia, siempre fue tu sueño― el moreno asintió ―¡Ah! También me alegra verte a ti Mikasa― notó la presencia de la pelinegra que estaba junto a Eren, Armin saludo a los esposos Jäeger y sobre todo a la señora Carla que se encontraba en una silla de ruedas ya que se cansaba rápido al caminar, Carla una vez también era como una madre para él cuando visitaba la casa del castaño, después de saludar comenzaron a caminar a la salida, el Armin y Eren platicaban a gusto, entre la plática, el rubio se percató que la mano derecha del moreno aún tenía esa marca.

―Eren, ¿Aún tienes eso en la mano?― preguntó el ojiazul señalando la mano derecha del ajeno, Eren miró lo que señalaba y soltó una leve risa.

―Sí, siempre estará, es una marca de nacimiento― comentó el ojiverde sin dejar de mirar la marca que se encontraba debajo de su dedo pulgar entre la palma y el dorso.

―Es muy extraña, parece una mordida.

―No tan extraña como la manzana deformada que tienes en el glúteo izquierdo Armin― comentó Mikasa como si nada, Eren comenzó a carcajearse mientras Armin se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

―¡N-no es mi culpa me cayera el traje de baño cuando éramos niños― el rubio intentó defenderse pero solo logró que Eren continuara riendo y que Mikasa soltara una leve sonrisa.

. . .

La casa que Grisha compró era casi idéntica que su casa pero un poco más cálida y hogareña pero muy grande y amplia. Se instalaron escogiendo una habitación, para Carla fue la más grande para que estuviera cómoda teniendo todo el equipo necesario para su cuidado, a Eren y Mikasa escogieron al azar sus cuartos, eran iguales en amplitud y en apariencia. Haber acomodado todo el ojiverde se tiró a la cama pesando sobre su nueva vida en París, se preguntaba si se encontraría con Levi en la presentación de dos días.

Al fin el día de la presentación llegó y Eren de estaba muriendo de nervios, no era su primera presentación más bien era por las personas que asistirían, compositores, academias, personas importantes del país y sobre todo Levi. Antes de la hora fueron al _Palais Garnier_ para prepararse, Armin los acompaño para darle apoyo, entre el camerino el castaño se vistió con su Frac* color negro y guantes color blanco de seda, una estilista que entró cuando supo que se había vestido quiso arreglarle el cabello pero Eren se negaba, odiaba ese estilo "elegante" pero resultó victoriosa la estilista, el castaño se veía espectacular y elegante, hasta él mismo se sorprendía de la imagen que proyectaba, un "nada mal" apareció en su mente, no siempre se vestía tan elegante; el ruido de la puerta al ser tocada interrumpió al ojiverde que se miraba en el espejo, un "adelante" se escuchó haciendo que Mikasa junto con Armin entraran, el castaño al verlos se quedó sorprendido al verlos, Mikasa traía puesto un vestido color rojo vino decorando de algunos toques de plata que llegaba hasta el piso, estaba maquillada pero al estilo natural, sus cabellos oscuros amarrados de forma muy elegante y hermosa, llevaba un collar que parecía de diamantes que era el toque final, el moreno sabía que era hermosa pero esto sobrepasaba los limites. Armin llevaba un esmoquin color blanco y el moño negro, sus cabellos rubios estaban como se peinaba siempre bien acomodados.

―Te ves muy bien Eren― comentó Armin al verlo.

―Sí, te ves muy bien― continuó Mikasa con una leve sonrisa, Eren río un poco acercándose a los dos.

―Yo digo lo mismo de ustedes, se ven muy bien.

―Eren, tu mamá quiere verte antes de la presentación― la pelinegra se había acordado de lo que Carla le había dicho, el moreno esbozó una sonrisa palmando el hombro de la ajena.

―También es tu mamá Mikasa, recuerdalo― diciendo eso salió del camerino dejando un "si" de los labios de la azabache, el ojiverde caminó hasta visualizar a su madre que estaba sentada en unas de las butacas del escenario, ella vestía con un vestido color lavanda muy bonito que le llegaba hasta los talones, zapatos bajos del mismo color y su cabello perfectamente peinado, esa era la mujer más hermosa para el castaño, sin duda alguna, al ya estar con ella tomó la mano de su amada madre besando su dorso con elegancia ―¿Por qué una dama tan hermosa se encuentra en este lugar?― preguntó con un tono divertido que hizo que riera con levedad.

―Porque tenía que ver a su hermoso hijo tocar, no podía perdérselo― musitó tomando su mano que sostenía la propia, Eren esbozó una sonrisa volviendo a besar el dorso de la mano de su mamá.

―Pero es por su salud que debes estar en la casa, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo― Carla dio otra leve conmovida por las palabras de su hijo.

―No me pasará nada, soy muy fuerte― el castaño asintió depositando un beso en los cabellos ajenos, realmente no quería nada le pasara, imaginar que perdiera su hermoso cabello no podía aguantarlo, ya era notable la diferencia de cantidad, si ella decía que era fuerte, era fuerte, le creía.

―Está bien, me tengo que ir, en unos momentos más dará inicio la función― dijo alejándose de ella dándole el ultimo saludo antes de retirarse a su camerino nuevamente.

. . .

Faltaba media hora para que la presentación diera inicio, Levi ya estaba en su auto vestido con su esmoquin negro y su cabello amarrado con una coleta baja dejando solo su flequillo que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus ojos, odiaba peinarse así pero era necesario, se encontraba manejando hasta el _Palais Garnier_, Zoe le dijo que le esperaría en la puerta del teatro a las 9 de la noche, si no está ahí lo golpearía por hacerle esperar, al llegar al lugar notó que mucha gente anda llegando, pudo reconocer a varios compositores que una vez trabajó con ellos, al igual gente de otras naciones como de Alemania, Estados Unidos, Corea, Japón, España, etc. Se sorprendió a la cantidad de personas que llegaban, entonces ¿ese niño era tan bueno como dicen? Tiene que probarlo por el mismo, llegando a la entrada se bajó dejando Valet Parking estacionar su vehículo, entre la multitud de la entrada comenzó a buscar con sus ojos al estúpido de Zoe, que no fue nada difícil ya que este comenzó a saltar y gritar su nombre como loco.

―Ni aquí te puedes comportar como alguien normal― Levi miró fulminante afilando sus ojos ya que por los gritos del alto tenían las miradas sobre ellos ―Era suficiente un gesto con la mano, maldito cuatro ojos.

―¡Ah! Perdón, es que eres tan bajito que te podías perder enanín― Hanji comenzó a reírse sabiendo que ahora Levi estaba furioso con lo que había dicho, mientras tanto el azabache contenía las ganas de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas ya que se encontraban en un lugar muy importante.

―Solo busquemos los malditos asientos de una puta vez― comentó rabiatado caminando entre las butacas viendo el número que le tocaban, al encontrarlos que eran casi los del enfrente a unas tres filas del escenario se acomodaron mirando cómo se llenaba lentamente todos los asientos, entretanto miraba cada persona de enfrente captó una chica de cabellos igual de oscuros como los de él que lo miraba de una forma desagradable ―¿Y esta que le pasa? tks…― chasqueo la lengua apartando la mirada enojado, que una mocosa lo mirara de esa manera y sin saber el por qué lo en cabreaba, entre la espera se pudo escuchar que era la tercera llamada abriendo el telón dejando ver a cinco personas que sostenían unos contrabajos y violonchelos, seguramente era para acompañar al menor que tocaría, los reflectores se asomaron en unas de las esquinas del escenario donde salía un joven de cabellos castaños y vestido con un Frac negro con un violín, la gente comenzó a aplaudir mientras daba un reverencia y acomodaba el instrumento entre su cuello y hombro.

―¿Ves lo hermoso que es Eren? Realmente es como un ángel― musito Hanji entrelazando sus manos mirando con admiración el chico, Levi no apartaba su mirada sobre el chico y el momento que este abrió sus ojos pudo apreciar un hermoso y raro color verde esmeralda que brillaban, no supo el por qué pero se quedó embobado viendo esos ojos.

―Eren…― murmuró el azabache mientras que el castaño comenzaba a mover sus manos.

…CONTINUARA…

* * *

**¡Hola! Al fin subo el primer cap de esta historia ;w; bueno como se los dije en el prólogo Hanji sería hombre ya que quiero salir de la rutina -w- espero que no las incomode. En la historia tengo pensado en poner algunas canciones de Yiruma, ya que amo a ese tipo ;; toca hermoso el piano asdasdasd, también yo estudie piano hace un tiempo pero no me acuerdo mucho uwu así si hay algo mal avísenme si saben también del piano.**

**¡Dejen comentarios, Follows y Fav! O si no Levi les dará con la chancla xD es broma, pero los está vigilando jajajaja.**

***Palais Garnier: También conocido como La Ópera Garnier es uno de los teatros más importantes de París.**

***** **Aeropuerto de Roissy-Charles de Gaulle: Aeropuerto de París-Charles de Gualle.**

***Frac: Es el traje elegante que comúnmente utilizan los directores de orquesta y los que tocan los instrumentos, frecuentemente es usado como traje de noche de personas importantes y alto rango, hasta los en los oscares es utilizado.**


End file.
